¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione! :)
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Primer conjunto de drabbles para celebrar el cumpleaños de la heroína Hermione Granger. Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling, la historia es mia. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

_Primer conjunto de drabbles para celebrar el cumpleaños de la heroína Hermione Granger._

 _Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling, la historia es mia._  
 _Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

El castillo de Hogwarts se veía hermoso, si no fuera por las gotas de lluvia que empapaban la vista de aquellos que se encontraban reunidos en torno al Sauce Boxeador:

―Hoy haremos algo muy interesante ―decía una castaña― Vamos a correr en círculos alrededor del Sauce.

―Pero Herms, podemos hacernos daño ―expresó un pelirrojo.

―No interesa Fred ―respondió la ojimiel.

―Corramos entonces ―exclamó otro alumno de Hogwarts.

―Empecemos ya ―gritó Hermione, tomando de la mano a Fred.

― ¿Qué haces Herms? ―interrogó el susodicho.

―Estresándote ―murmuró la castaña.

― ¿Quieres que te diga que siento? ―preguntó el muchacho.

―Claro, dime ―respondió.

―Mejor te doy una sorpresa ―dijo Fred alzando la voz― Chicos es la hora.

Todos se detuvieron e hicieron aparecer unos carteles con una frase hermosa:

 ** _"_** ** _Te vamos a extrañar Hermione. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"_**

― ¡Oh! ―susurró con lágrimas en los ojos― Se acordaron todos.

―Fue idea de Fred ―dijo Harry.

― ¡Gracias! ―respondió Herms.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling, la historia es mía._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

No había nubes en el cielo, es el día perfecto para una fiesta, pero nunca nadie se acordaba de mi cumpleaños , pensaba una castaña caminando por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, en busca de la sala de menesteres, caminando hacía la estancia, apareció la entrada frente a ella, ingresó al lugar y se llevó una sorpresa:

― ¡Hola Dragón! ―le dijo la chica al joven que estaba sentado en el suelo.

―Hola gatita, ¿qué haces acá? ―respondió interrogante.

―No sabía a donde ir y supuse que estarías acá ―expresó la muchacha.

― ¿Por qué iba a estar yo acá? ―preguntó el ojigris.

―Es mi cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas? Harry y Ron me mandaron a buscarte acá ―murmuró la chica, pensando en haber hecho algo mal.

―Esos idiotas ―susurró el rubio enfadado― ¿Te dijeron algo más? ―interrogó intentando no ponerse nervioso.

―No, yo solo quería verte―respondió observándolo.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño! ―dijo abrazando a su novia.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling, la historia es mía._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

En la Mansión Malfoy se respiraba tranquilidad, hace dos años que una pareja se había mudado a esa propiedad abandonada, luego de haberla remodelado se sentía como un hogar y no como la casa de las torturas. Dos jóvenes convivían juntos después de la boda, sin despegarse ni por un segundo, excluyendo en las noches.

Una noche, la luz de la habitación de la castaña se enciende:

― ¿Qué haces acá Draco? ―pregunta la chica.

―El bebé no quiere dormirse, no se cansa de pedir que vayas ―responde el rubio.

―Ya no es un bebé amor, tiene ocho años tú hijo ―le dice, quitándose la sábana de encima y levantándose de la cama.

―Lo más posible es que tenga pesadillas ―murmura la muchacha.

Al llegar al cuarto del pequeño, enciende la luz y ve al niño con un pequeño pastel:

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá! ―le grita Scorpius, soltando el pastel.

― ¡Gracias mi bebé! ―respondió.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling, la historia es mía._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

* * *

La oficina del director estaba vacía, sin contar a una castaña que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. Todos sus compañeros y los profesores la habían ignorado, ¿tenían que excluirla hoy? pensaba Hermione, analizando la posibilidad de irse a casa de sus padres, la profesora McGonnagall le había autorizado la escapada, con la condición de que regresara para el almuerzo, al ser domingo no perdería clases, era la oportunidad perfecta para visitar a sus padres y regresarles la memoria. Una mano pálida se apoyó en su hombro ― ¿quieres que te acompañe? ―preguntó una voz junto a su nuca― no, yo debo ser fuerte y enfrentar mi error yo sola ―respondió la ojimiel― no estás sola Hermione― le dijo un rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla― gracias por todo el apoyo Draco ―dijo la castaña― ¡Feliz cumpleaños gatita, acá está tú regalo! ―la chica volteó y vio alegremente a sus padres detrás del ojigris.


End file.
